Mork
Mork is a member of a race of humanoid life-forms, known as Orkans, from the planet Ork. Character Summary Mork was born in an Orkan laboratory as a "test tube baby". He claims that his mother was a beaker and his father was an eyedropper (a pun on the term "eyedropper" meaning a person who will grow out of a relationship with their wife), noting that his father "left Mom for two medicine bottles, with those tight labels, the scum!!". Mork is eccentric even by alien standards, having vast knowledge of politics, celebrities, international news, and impersonations. He first meets Mindy McConnell near the Colorado Mall in a secluded field, wearing a business suit backwards. When he reveals to her what he is, at first she is scared but Mork calms her down by stating that Orkans abolished violence Bleems ago. He lives with Mindy, learning all about Earth culture while teaching her Orkan culture. Personality Mork always tells jokes involving famous people, businesses, life-styles, politics, and a vast number of other one-liners. He is a master of impressions, most notably Truman Capote, Ricky Ricardo, and more. It's hard to tell when Mork's ever serious, but there have been a few occasions where he has been very sincere, especially towards Mindy. Mork has a child-like innocence, which comes in handy when he is employed at a day care center. The three main children that he hangs with are Lola, Stephanie, and Billy. Mork is always eager to learn about Earth customs, including from Mindy. After every lesson he learns, he makes a mental report to Orson, his superior, passing along his new Earth knowledge to Ork. Mork's usual greeting is "Nanu, nanu!", which he claims is better than the original greeting "Yo, lizard thighs!". Relationships Mork leaves an impression on everyone he meets. His best friends are Mr. Bickley, Jeannie, Remo, Nelson Flavor, Glenda Faye, and the crazy Exidor. His relationship with Mindy blossoms through the four years they have spent with each other, always giving positive feelings towards her. After Mr. Bickley's birthday party, Mindy says that she regrets that her mother died before she could have met Mork, who replies by telling her what he would have said to her mother. He then proceeds to pretend that Mindy's mom is in the room, interacting with her and sharing his true feelings for Mindy. After that he walks over to Mindy, saying that there's something he wants to tell her. Before he does, the door he opened closes on its own, leading Mindy to think that her mother was really there. Mork says that indeed she was, and he gives her a kiss on the forehead, saying that was from "Mom", then he expresses his love for her. They kiss on the lips for a prolonged time. After that, Mork proposes to Mindy and they get married and raise 225-pound (102 kg) Baby Mearth. Behind the Scenes Mork was played by Robin Williams, a comedian with extraordinary talents. When the character first appeared on an episode of the TV series "Happy Days", Garry Marshall, the producer, wanted an immediate spin-off show starring Williams. It was a smash hit, sky-rocketing Williams' career into superstardom. Williams performed in nightclubs all over during the filming for the series, in which audiences would beg him to do "Mork" and he would respond: "Mork's not here!!" The character was very popular and gave Williams a chance to break into film. Category:Major characters Category:People Category:Aliens Category:Characters Category:Mork & Mindy characters Category:Happy Days characters